


Double Date

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt





	Double Date

It didn't take long for Severus to realize that Petunia was nothing like her sister. The girl he'd met just a few weeks before was sweet and kind; the girl he was sitting next to now was bitter and jaded. He wondered what had happened to make her feel so put-upon, but he wasn't sure he could feign interest long enough to find out. In fact, he already knew this would be their last date. And although he would miss sitting across from Lily on these double-date dinners, there were limits to what he would do.


End file.
